A Simpatia da Maçã
by Mademoiselle DeathMask
Summary: É halloween, tudo pode acontecer. Até uma simpatia unir duas pessoas inusitadas. MiroxKamus. Contribuições de Momo Akino. Yaoi KamusxMiro
1. Chapter 1

É halloween, tudo pode acontecer. Até uma simpatia unir duas pessoas inusitadas. MiroxKamus. Contribuições de Momo Akino.

**A simpatia da maça**

**Miro:** E ae galerinha, meu nome é Miro, mas isso, é claro, vocês já sabem. Estou aqui para contar a maravilhosa história de dois jovens apaixonados!

**Kamus:** Ah não, vai começar tudo de novo. Você não cansa dessa sua história não?

**Miro: **Nossa caro Kamus, NOSSA!

**Kamus**: Que seja...

**Miro:** Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompido. *olhar mortífero para o lado* Vou lhes contar a bela história de dois jovens que atravessam perigos inimagináveis para ficarem juntos...

**Kamus:** O projeto de Homero, vai direto ao ponto. E chega dessa tragédia grega.

**Miro:** Eu devia imaginar, não é porque eu sou grego, amante da minha cultura, que um francês mal humorado como você vai apreciar meus dotes artísticos.

**Kamus:** Chega Miro, te garanto que ninguém quer ouvir a sua Odisséia.

**Shaka:** Xii... sedepender do grego aí essa história vai longe...

**Kamus e Miro:** SHAKA???? O que você pensa que tah fazendo aqui?

**Shaka**: *pega uma bacia de pipoca* Ajudando o loiro oxigenado a contar a história... afinal também faço parte dela...

**Kamus**: COMO É?

**Miro:**Droga, viu só o que você fez, seu loiro macumbeiro! Todo mundo cala a boca! Não quero nem mais um pio. A partir de agora darei início a mais bela história de amor desde Romeu e Julieta, Tristão e Isolda, A dama e o vagabundo...

**Shaka:** Nessa você se encaixa Miro...

**Kamus:** Ta me chamando de DAMA? *olhar homicida*

**Shaka**: Se a carapuça serviu... *deu de ombros*

**Miro:** Já disse... CALADOS.. *silêncio mortal* muito bom... como eu ia dizendo... Mais bela até que Jack e Ennis(1)!

Tudo começou em um fantástico 31 de outubro...

"Sabe que dia é hoje?" Miro caminhava, empolgado, pelos corredores da escola com Afrodite.

"Claro que sei, mas que tem de mais no Halloween?"

"É dia das bruxas, Dite! Um dia mágico... saca... hoje as simpatias dão certo, de verdade!" Miro só faltava pular em cima do amigo de tão empolgado.

"A Miluxo, larga de ser besta! Isso é só folclore. Além do mais, você não conhece nenhuma simpatia..."

"Eu não, mas Ele sabe." Falou em u tom sombrio e de repente uma sombra pareceu cobrir o corredor.

"Ele??? Você não ta pensando em pedir ajuda pro..." Afrodite arregalou os olhos quando Miro confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. " To bege. Você deve estar ficando maluco! Ele é pior que o Masquinha quando se trata de macumba" Falou mais baixo, apenas para Miro ouvir. A conversa dos dois já começava a chamar atenção das outras pessoas que andavam distraidamente.

"O que importa é que as simpatias dele dão certo." Miro estava decidido.

"E por acaso você sabe onde encontrá-lo?" Afrodite arou de andar e cruzou os braços de maneira impaciente.

"Não, mas eu conheço alguém que sabe." Miro puxou Afrodite até que avistaram Mú guardando alguns livros de física quântica em um armário.

**Kamus:** Miro, pelo que o Afrodite me disse, aquilo era física básica, cherrie.

**Shaka:** Qualquer livro de física é avançado pra cabeça de sardinha dele.

**Miro:** OK.. Vamo para com a agreção e me deixar continuar?

... guardando alguns livros de física em um armário.

"Ei Mú! Posso falar com você um minutinho?"

"Claro. Mas seja rápido que eu tenho uma aula de química daqui a pouco."

"Relaxa Mú, não vai levar mais de alguns minutos. Você por acaso não sabe onde aquele macumbeiro do Shaka se esconde?"

Mú chegou mais perto e abaixou a vos, para que os curiosos pasantes não pudessem ouvir.

"Não se mete com ele Miro. O cara ta pior que pai de santo! Até criação de galinha preta ele tem!"

"Eu disse pra ele, mas esse bofe cabeça dura não me dá ouvidos..." Dite se intrometeu na conversa.

"Dá licença... eu sei muito bem como me entender com ele. Só me fala em que encruzilhada ele amarra o burro."

Mú parecia irredutível sobre revelar o esconderijo de Shaka, mas a insistência era uma das principais características de Miro, que acabou vencendo por cansaço. Vencido, Mú entregou um papel com o endereço do temível Shaka.

**Shaka:** Que negócio é esse de temível? E não sou esse monstro que você ta dizendo! Só porque eu mato algumas galinhas? Pô, o MM tem um museu de anatomia na sala ele e ninguém critica ele por isso. O cara tem tato crânio que deixaria o Hamlet com inveja! E o Mú, o cara parece que saiu do "oitavo passageiro" e nem por isso vocês tem medo dele! E o Aldebaram? Com aquele tamanho todo podia muito bem fazer uma ponta em Harry Potter, no papel de Hagrid! Mas ninguém em medo deles... nãããão, vocês só falam de mim. Pobre loiro que é taxado de macumbeiro, só porque anda por aí de olhos fechados sem trobeçar, ou bater a cabeça em um poste...

**Miro:** SHAKA, respira! E deixa eu continuar, pelo amor de Zeus!

Naquela mesma manhã, nosso valente herói aproveitou um motmento de distração do famigerado Shion, que obrigava os pobres alunos a decorar a tabela periódica, para fugir para o covil de Shaka.

"Oi Shaka! Shakaaaa!Atende!" Miro batia na porta com toda a força. Parecia que queria colocar a casa a baixo, mas em sinal de Shaka. "Shakira você tah aí?"

"Quem é o infame que ousa perturbar meu sono de beleza e ainda por cima me chamar de Shakira?" Shaka abriu a porta com o rosto cheio de um creme esverdeado e grudento e duas rodelas de pepino na mão. Por um momento pensou que afinal Dite e Mú tinha razão. Ele não devia ter se metido com tal criatura.

"Ah, é só você Miro..." A voz sem emoção de Shaka trouxe Miro de volta a realidade.

"É bom te ver também Shaka..."

"O que você quer?"

"Um favorzinho seu, velho amigo..."

"Hunf, lá vem você de novo. Eu não faço mais omelete de cogumelos pra você. Lembra do que aconteceu da última vez...(2)"

"Não é nada disso." Miro tratou logo de cortar a ladainha do outro loiro. "Eu só quero uma simpatia rápida e fácil."

"Que seja... entra aí que eu vo dar uma olhada no livrão."

Miro sentou-se no sofá macio enquanto esperava Shaka tirar o creme do rosto e pegar um livro groço e empoeirado com s dizeres "Simpatias diversas do Tio Voldie"(3).

"Vamos ver. Vingança, Morte, Amor, pra passar no vestibular(4), pra pregar peças..."

"Amor"

"hum." O loiro folheou um pouco o livro até achar o que queria. "Tem uma boa aqui. A simpatia da maçã."

"Adoro maçã. Em quanto tempo faz efeito?"

"Aqui diz... ham... é só comer a maçã e falar co a vítima, assim que ela ouvir sua voz a simpatia faz efeito."

"Simples assim?"

"Simples assim" Shaka confirmou.

"Ótimo, do que eu preciso?"

"Uma vela vermelha, duas colheres de mel, uma maçã e uma concha de conhaque." Shaka continuou lendo, enquanto Miro fazia algumas anotações no caderno da matemática. "Primeiro você espalha o mel sobre a maçã, depois esquenta o conhaque com a vela vermelha até que ele pegue fogo e derrama sobre a maçã. Assim que o fogo apagar de uma mordida na maçã e guarde o resto."

"Valeu Shakira! Te devo essa..." Ignorando o olhar mortal de Shaka, Miro saiu da casa do loiro.

Aproveitando que ainda tinha trinta minutos antes da próxima aula, tratou de sair a procura dos ingredientes para a simpatia. De volta a escola, foi logo atrás de Afrodite.

"Dite, me ajuda!" Afrodite respirou fundo, se despediu de Máscara da Morte e acompanhou o amigo até o laboratório do colégio.

"Manda Miro, qual é o drama?"

"Me ajuda aqui com os ingredientes"

"Deixa eu dar uma olhada" Pegou a folha da mão de Miro e começou a ler. " Ok ser desprovido de inteligência. Maçã..."

"Eu não sei como achar" Afrodite revirou os olhos com o tom de desespero na voz do grego.

"Já tentou uma quitanda?" O sarcasmo era evidente na sua voz.

"To sem grana, gênio." Miro respondeu na mesma moeda.

" OK, te dou a minha."

"Ae... finalmente essa sua mania de regime serviu pra alguma coisa!"

"Calado... hum, velas vermelhas?"

"Essa eu já peguei." Falou cheio de orgulho. Tirou um punhado de velas usadas de dentro da mochila. "Passei na frente da igreja e resolvi pegar algumas..."

"Ai to passado, me amarrota. Não acredito que você furtou as oferendas aos santos."

"Claro que não né Dite." Miro ficou indignado com a insinuação do amigo.

"Então onde?" Afrodite já massageava a testa esperando a resposta.

"No cemitério antigo que ficava atrás da igraja"

"Não acredito." Respirou fundo, passando para o próximo item da lista."Mel..."

"Tenho um pouco de pinga com mel que o Deba trouxe do Brasil..."

"Tem certeza?"

"Claro, é mal não é?"

"Você que sabe... agora só falta o conhaque."

"Esse é fácil!" Miro tirou uma garrafa da bebida de dentro a mochila. "Tcharam!"

"Miro, você é um alcoólatra mesmo..."

"Calado. Bom, agora é só jogar o mel em cima da maçã e .. ai carai..." Levou uma das mão aos olhos.

"Que foi?"

"Espirrei pinga no meu olho..."

"Mas é uma anta mesmo...me dá isso aqui que eu termino." Tirou a placa de petri com a maçã das mão de Miro. "Acende a vela enquanto eu pego um vidro relógio pra esquentar o conhaque."

Miro tirou um isqueiro vermelho de dentro do bolso e acendeu uma vela. Não contente com uma só acendeu as outras cinco velas que estavam em cima da bancada. Quanto mais fogo, mais rápido o conhaque estaria pronto.

Quando dite voltou Miro estava "brincando" de fazer desenhos com a parafina derretida.

"Miro, para de brincadeira e me ajuda. Coloca duas colheres de conhaque nesse vidro." Indicou o vidro relógio que segurava com um prendedor de madeira.

Miro fez como lhe foi pedido. Assim que o conhaque começou a pegar fogo Afrodite despejou o líquido flamejante na maçã. Uma das labaredas mais altas acabou incendiando os papeis que estavam por perto.

"A merda, Miro faz alguma coisa!" Dite quase se descabelou enquanto o fogo se espalhava. Miro no desespero pegou o primeiro vidro que encontrou e jogou sobre o fogo. Isso só fez com que as chamas ganhassem mais força.

"Mas que?"

"Deixa eu ver isso aqui." Afrodite tirou o frasco da mão do loiro. "Ai sua ameba... isso aqui é álcool 90%!!"

"Ai que desperdício..."Miro recebeu um tapa na cabeça pelo comentário. Pegou algumas picetas com água destilada e jogou sobre o fogo, que finalmente se apagou.

"Pronto Dite, chega de drama."

"DRAMA????Você quase colocou fogo no laboratório inteiro. Seu piro maníaco!"

"Não enche Dite..." Pegou a maçã, que a essa altura já estava pronta e se preparou para more-la.

"Espera. Não é melhor você estar perto da vítima?"

"Pode crê." Pegaram o que tinha sobrado dos cadernos de Miro e saíram do laboratório. Quando chegaram ao corredor que dava para a biblioteca Miro avistou o objeto de seu desejo. A bela Helena, uma garota muito popular no colégio estava vendo alguns dos recados em um mural. Não havia mais ninguém a vista.

"É hora do show." Sussurrou para Afrodite e deu uma mordida generosa na maçã. Andou pelo corredor com os olhos fixos na garota. Mais alguns passos e teria o par mais disputado para a festa d Halloween. Mas eis que um garoto ruivo sai correndo da biblioteca, completamente distraído com os livros. Miro, perdido como estava em seus devaneios não reparou no ruivo e o choque foi inevitável. Com a trombada o ruivo caiu no chão derrubando o livro que carregava.

"Hey, desculpa aí cara..." Miro disse enquanto estendia a mão para ajudar o francês a se levantar.

O ruivo começou a sentir uma sensação estranha, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando seus olhos recaíram sobre os lábios do loiro. Não entendi de onde isso estava vindo, o que sabia era que estava com uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-lo.

"Você está bem?" Miro perguntou ao ver o olhar perdido do outro, que por sua vez tentava juntar forças para escapar, mas suas pernas não obedeciam, ao contrário, podia sentir que estava se aproximando do garoto. Quando percebeu estava encostando o loiro contra a parede e o beijando de maneira desesperada. O contato só durou alguns segundos, logo o ruivo se distanciava de Miro.

"De..desculpa..." Pegou o livro do chão e saiu de perto de Miro antes que fizesse mais alguma besteira. O grego por sua vez ficou parado no corredor completamente pasmo.

"Belo show Miluxo... Arraso bee!" Dite se aproximou batendo palmas.

"Que porra foi essa?" Ainda tentava entender o ocorrido.

"Simples, tapado como só você sabe ser, acabou falando com o Kamus e"

"A merda, a simpatia fez efeito com ele..." O grego bateu na própria testa desesperado."Que que eu faço agora? A Helena viu alguma coisa? Dite eu não to preparado pra virar gay ainda.. Que que eu faço? Que que eu faço? Que que eu faço?" começou a repetir a frase como se fosse um mantra, enquanto andava de um lado pro outro no corredor.

"Calma fofo, agora é só você guardar a maçã, pelo que o Shaka disse.."

"Dite foco, que parte do 'eu não to pronto pra virar gay' você não entendeu?" Cortou logo o que Afrodite estava dizendo, não queria nem cogitar a idéia de ter um cara apaixonado por ele, ainda mais Kamus, o famoso cubo de gelo, pingüim, Mr. Freeze (5).

"Vamos falar com o Shaka então. Ele deve saber como dar um jeito na situação."

"De preferência antes da festa de Halloween."

Não demoraram muito para chegar na cada do indiano, afinal Miro pareceia que ia tirar o pai da forca de tão rápido que andava.

"Miro..." Disse o indiano sem emoção ao abrir a porta. "O que você quer agora?"

"Você tem que me ajudar, como eu faço pra desfazer a simpatia?"

"Ham... não sei..." O semblante do indiano mostrava toda a sua confusão.

"COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO SABE???"

"Francamente, nunca ninguém me pediu isso." Deu de ombros se afastando um pouco do grego com os nervos a flor da pele.

"VOCÊ VAI TER QUE DESCOBRIR!!"

"Calma... que pode ter dado de tão errado?" Shaka perguntou na maior inocência. Dite nem teve tempo de impedir que o indiano fizesse essa pergunta, apenas se encolheu atrás de Miro.

"ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! SÓ DESFAZ ESSA PORRA!" Quase colocou os pulmões para fora de tanto que estava gritando.

"Sabe o que é Shaka." Dite saiu de trás de Miro. "Ele acabou falando com o Kamus..."

"Ta brincando?"

"Não, você precisava ter visto, o cubo de gelo jogou ele na parede, foi um luxo."

"Cara eu sou bom mesmo." Olhou de maneira maliciosa para Miro. "Mas diz aí, o cubo de gelo beija bem ou não?"

"Já chega dessa palhaçada. Vai procurar um antídoto ou eu vou ter que te bater até você começar a falar?"

**Kamus**: Espera um pouco aí. Que mania é essa de me chamar de cubo de gelo, pingüim e derivados?

**Miro:** Apelido carinhoso, amor.

**Shaka**: Jura? Achei que fosse pra tirar com a cara dele. Tipo quando você me chama de Shakira...

**Miro:** Quieto Shaka!

**Shaka:** Ou o Mú de Alien...

**Miro:** Shaka, cala a boca.

*Shaka olha pra Kamus, que está com um olhar assassino.*

Depois de revirar todos os livros de sua biblioteca particular o indiano chegou a uma brilhante conclusão.

"Miro, tenho duas notícias. Uma boa e uma ruim... qual você prefere?"

"Manda logo a boa."

"Dá pra reverter os efeitos"

"E a ruim?" O grego já estava até mais aliviado.

"Se você não reverter até a meia noite de hoje..."Shaka fez uma careta de desgosto.

"O que? O que acontece?" O rosto do loiro estava mais branco que papel.

"Aí não tem pai de santo, tortura, macumba, que desfaça." Shaka bateu amigavelmente nas costas do amigo.

"To fudido..."

"Veja bem miluxo, isso depende muito das circunstâncias. Sabe, se você for do tipo passivo..." Afrodite se calou assim que percebeu a maneira assassina com que miro o encarava.

"Fala logo o que eu tenho que fazer pra acabar com isso."

"Simples, é só você comer o resto da maçã e esperar. O efeito passa a meia noite."

"Só?" Miro e Afrodite perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Não é tão simples assim. Essa ameba não pode chegar perto do Kamus até lá. Sabe como é, o cubo de gelo pode te agarrar de novo e tal. E pode não parecer ainda, mas você também ta sobre efeito da simpatia meu amigo..."

"Mas Shaka, hoje tem a festa de halloween!"

"Você que sabe... depois não diz que eu não avisei."

"Amores, a conversa ta mito boa, muito divertida, mas eu tenho que sair...aula de piano... Beijos me liga."Afrodite acenou e foi embora com um miro cabisbaixo logo atrás.

**Shaka:** Uma curiosidade. O que você fez depois que agarrou o grego ali?

**Kamus:** Não é da sua conta.

**Shaka:** conta vai. Eu sempre quis saber o que passa pela cabeça das vítimas das simatias.

**Kamus**: Ta, mas não foi nada demais.

Kamus não conseguiu se concentrar no restante das aulas, só pensando no que tinha acontecido. Talvez fosse efeito da semana louca que tinha passado, muito estudo, muita cafeína e poucas horas de sono. Com certeza era isso, todo aquele café já estava provocando alucinações.

Assim que a aula acabou, o francês correu para casa, só pensava em deitar na cama e dormir até o dia seguinte. Mas como o universo obedece às leis de Murfy, bastou fechar os olhos para que o telefone tocasse.

"Alo" Atendeu mal humorado.

"Kamus? Credo, que voz é essa?"

"É a única que eu tenho." Mais uma vez a resposta foi seca

"Grosso."

"O que você quer Saga?"

"Nada de mais. Só quero saber se você vai na festa de halloween hoje..." E agora essa, o francês tinha esquecido completamente desse evento social torturante, cheio de adolescente bêbados e baderneiros.

"Nem morto."

"Qualé Kamus. Larga de ser anti-social!"

"Eu não sou anti-social." Pode ouvir uma risadinha sarcástica do outro lado do telefone. "Eu não tive um dia bom hoje e eu..."

"Mais um motivo pra você ir! Refrescar a cabeça... Pegar umas gatinhas..."

"Ta, ta, eu vou, agora me deixa dormir pelo amor de deus.

"Yes... sabia que podia contar com você! A gente passa aí as 7:30!"

Kamus respirou fundo e desligou o telefone. Com certeza aquele seria um longo dia. Deitou-se na cama e só acordou um pouco antes da hora marcada. Não tinha vontade nenhuma de se arrumar para a tal festa, mas já que era pra se fantasiar faria de tal forma que ninguém na escola o reconheceria.

7:30 em ponto já estava pronto e esperando os gêmeos, mas como pontualidade não era o forte de ninguém além dele, a espera se prolongou por mais meia hora até que a campainha finalmente tocou.

"Kamus, abre logo!" Pode ouvir Kanon gritando do outro lado da porta. Revirou os olhos e abriu a porta, mal humorado.

"Ham... desculpa, acho que bati na porta errada." Kanon já estava saindo de fininho, um tanto quanto constrangido quando Kamus o chamou de volta.

"Sou eu seu idiota."

Kanon o olhou de cima a baixo. Sobretudo preto, cartas de baralho aparecendo nos bolsos, um chapéu escondendo um pouco o rosto, batão e por fim uma peruca castanha um pouco acima dos ombros cobrindo os cabelos ruivos."

"Legal, você é o Joker!"

"Não, ignorante. Eu sou o Gambit!"

"Ei vocês dois, vão ficar de conversa mole ou vão entrar logo na droga desse carro?" Saga gritou impaciente.

"Tamo indo..." Kanon gritou de volta. "Ele ta assim o dia todo, deve ter combinado de encontrar alguém lá..."

"Kanon, olha a minha cara de quem se importa" Lançou um olhar de desprezo para o outro.

"Vocês tão um saco hoje." Entrou no carro emburrado. O ruivo foi logo atrás.

"Saga." O ruivo fazia o maior esforço para conter as risadas. "Isso aí são orelhas de coelho?"

"Hahahaha, coelho da páscoa!!!"Aioria que estava no banco da frente provocou o motorista pela quinta vez na noite.

"E sou o lobo mal." Respondeu mal-humorado, quase tão mal humorado quanto Kamus. "Evocê gatinho, se abrir a boca mais uma vez te deixo sozinho no meio de um canavial!" A voz do gêmeo borbulhava de ódio.

"Eu disse, ele tem um encontro. E eu serei abandonado, largado na chuva como uma caixa velha de papelão... ele vão me trocar por uma chapeuzinho vermelho..." Kanon falou de maneira dramática.

"Kanon... eu juro, mais uma palavra e vou esquecer que você é sangue do meu sangue!"

"Ae... finalmente chegaos!" Aioria interrompeu a briga familiar e saiu o mais rápido que conseguiu do carro. Precisava achar Marin logo.

Saga também não demorou a desaparecer na multidão, deixando Kamus e Kanon para trás.

**.o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o.**

**Não tentem isso em casa crianças!!! xD**

**(1) Os cowboys de brokeback mountain... **

**(2) Asterix e Obelix.... pelo menos é o que tava escrito no rascunho... mas eu não lembro direito desses detalhes xD**

**(3) tio Voldie = Voldemort ... vale lembrar que essa parte foi escrita quando eu ainda gostava de Harry Potter... ou seja, antes do último livro. **

**(4)eu vi uma em um site uma vez... quase morri de rir**

**(5) Filme Batman e Robin**

**Hey o/**

**Nossa essa idéia é muito velha, coisa de quatro anos, mas só agora me deu vontade de escrever.**

**Na verdade a simpatia não é bem essa, mas acabamos fazendo algumas modificações e deu no que deu xD**

**Era pra ter um capítulo só... mas como tah bem grandinha acabei dividindo.**

**Ouvindo Mika e Katy Perry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítolo 2 **

Miro chegou à festa pouco depois das 7:30. Os cachos loiros presos por uma tira de couro em um rabo de cavalo baixo, usava uma camisa branca com rendas nas mangas e gola, calça de couro, coturno, dentes afiados e lentes vermelhas. Avisão mais perfeita e clichê de um vampiro. Scanneou o salão em busca de longos cabelos ruivos, nada, nem um fiozinho sequer, o perímetro estava limpo.

"Aracnídeo para borboleta. O salão ta limpo... nem sinal do homem de gelo."

"Miroooo, tenho três coisas pra te dizer. 1-eu to do seu lado!" Afrodite deu um tapa na nuca do loiro. " 2- Essa droga de walk-talk ta acabando com o meu estilo... não ta ornando e 3- se me chamar de borboleta mais uma vez te mato com o seu próprio veneno!" Tirou o aparelho ultrapassado das mãos de Miro e jogou os dois no lixo. " Minha fantasia arrasa, ouviu projeto de hard rock player!"

Miro achou melhor não discutir, mas que o sueco parecia pronto para estrelar "Priscila a rainha do deserto" parecia.

"Agora se me da licença, tenho que encontrar minha alma gêmea."

"Boa sorte. Acho que vi o Mask com couro até os dentes, peruca branca e uma espada de três quilômetros perto da caixa de som."(1)

"Ui, arrasaaaa. Mi, eu vou a luta, beijos, divirta-se!" Desapareceu no meio da multidão atrás do megalomaníaco dos seus sonhos.

Depois de ter sido abandonado pela libélila humana, Miro saiu em busca dos outros colegas de banda, para arrumar os instrumentos. Sim, além de esperto, inteligente, sex simbol, loiro gostoso era vocalista da banda mais popular da escola.

*Kamus e Shaka olharam para Miro de maneira nada agradável*

**Miro:** Que foi? *olhar inocente*

**Kamus:** Esperto? Sex Simbol?

**Shaka**: Acho que a maior mentira que você contou sobre você foi essa de ser inteligente.

**Miro:** Mas que saco. Vocês não me deixam viajar nem um pouco. E você pingüim, bem que gosta...

Aioria e Shura já estavam ligando as respectivas guitarras quando o loiro os encontrou.

"E ae Miro, pronto para arrasar os corações das gatinhas?" Shura perguntou, terminando de afinar a última corda da guitarra.

"Como sempre, como sempre"

"Pra variar a modéstia ficou em casa né, projeto de Edward Cullen (2)." Aioria entrou na conversa.

"Não torra gatinho. E pra sua informação é Lestat, não esses emos vegetarianos. E você? Que porcaria é essa que ta usando?"

"Miro, Miro. Vejo que você é o mesmo ignorante de sempre. Eu sou o cavaleiro sem cabeça."

Miro começou a rir, e só parou quando Shina apareceu carregando seu baixo. A garota de cabelos verdes usava uma cartola parecida com a de Shura, orelhas de coelho cobertas de argolas e correntes, um vestido preto curtíssimo e um short preto também curto.

"Olha quem chegou, se não é a mulher gato." Miro disse em tom galanteador, apenas para provocar o espanhol.

"Pode ir tirando os olhos da minha lebre de março, conquistador barato."

"Lebre do que?" Aioria perguntou com a maior cara de pato.

"Lebre de março, a lebre que toma chá com o chapeleiro maluco... qual é gatinho? Nunca leu Alice no país das maravilhas?"

"Miro, seu conhecimento infantil me impressiona." Shina tratou de cortar a discussão inútil. "Então, cadê o retardado do Kanon?"

"Quem é reterdado?" Kanon apareceu do nada girando uma das baquetas entre os dedos. O geminiano seria a perfeita imitação de Jack Sparrow, se não fosse o cabelo loiro e a ausência de barba, mas ainda assim era uma ótima fantasia de pirata.

"Você mesmo assombração. Por onde andou? Até o vampiro de araque aqui chegou antes de você!" Shina repreendeu o geminiano. Ela podia ser a única garota da banda, mas era ela quem realmente mandava.

"Nada de mais, só garantindo que um francês mal humorado não fosse embora antes da festa realmente começar."

"O Kamus ta aqui?" Miro perguntou sem conseguir esconder o desespero.

"Ta... por que Miro? Ta interessado?" Kanon provocou enquanto Miro gaguejava sem saber como explicar.

"Gente, vocês tão prontos? O Deba já vai anunciar vocês" Marin entrou nos bastidores, salvando a noite do grego mais novo.

Quando a banda subiu no palco foi uma gritaria geral. Os garotos, em especial Miro, tinham um fanclub considerável na escola. Abriram o show com músicas mais animadas como King for a Day do Green Day, Rock'n roll all night do Kiss e Poison do Alice Cooper.

**Shaka:** Miro, sério, o repertório musical de vocês é mesmo importante?

**Miro:** Não posso fazer nada, só o que eu via lá de cima eram adolescentes histéricas gritando.

**Kamus:** Deixa que daqui eu continuo, assim a gente não tem que agüentar o Sr rock star se gabar.

Enquanto as garotinhas iam ao delírio com os gemidos do grego oxigenado que desenterrava Adriene do The Calling, Kamus estava sentado em um canto do salão tendo que agüentar Saga reclamar de como as orelhas de Shina eram muito mais legais.

"Saga, porque você não vai procurar a sua chapeuzinho vermelho e me poupa dessa sua crise existencial?"

"Porque ela ta lá perto do palco gritando lindo para o exibido do Miro..." Saga respondeu completamente desanimado.

"Já passo pela sua cabeça que ela pode ta lá gritando lindo pro anencéfalo do seu irmão, achando que ele é você?"

"Sério?" O sorriso voltou a iluminar o rosto do geminiano.

"Não, mas pelo menos assim você para de bancar o emo." Voltou a olhar para o palco completamente desinteressado.

"E agora uma para as garotas" Ouviu Miro falar no microfone antes de começar a tocar Love of my Life do Queen. Kamus não pode deixar de pensar que o grego cantava bem, era afinado, e tinha muita presença de palco. A luz dos holofotes coloridos o fazia brilhar de uma maneira quase mágica naquele palco. Para completar não podia negar que o grego era bonito, aquela fantasia de vampiro, os cachos loiros balançando de um lado para o outro enquanto ele andava no palco improvisado.

"Kamuus! Hey Kamus, Antártida para cubo de gelo. Você ouviu alguma coisa que eu disse?" Saga passou uma das mãos na frente do rosto do ruivo para tirá-lo de seu transe.

"Que foi agora Saga?"

"Definitivamente, você ta estranho hoje. Vindo a uma festa de halloween, fantasiado desse jeito como se não quisesse ser reconhecido, entrando em alfa a cada cinco minutos..."

"Saga, vai direto ao ponto." Tratou de cortar o mais velho antes que falasse algo que não devia.

"Eu perguntei se você não vai comigo no "camarim".

"Fazer o que lá?" Tentou manter-se calmo, mas a perspectiva de encontrar com o grego mais novo não o estava deixando muito tranqüilo.

"Preciso trocar de fantasia com o Kanon!" Saga parecia ter encontrado a solução perfeita para falar com sua chapeuzinho vermelho.

"você não presta mesmo."

"Vamo logo, eles já tão saindo do palco." Saga arrastou o ruivo, que por sua vez rezava para que Miro apresentasse a mesma falta de massa cinzenta que o loiro que o arrastava e não conseguisse reconhecê-lo. Se bem que não conseguia saber o que podia ser pior, ser reconhecido de imediato, ou ficar louco como no corredor e atacar o pobre coitado de novo.

"Maaaano." Saga entrou correndo atrás da cortina que separava os "camarins" improvisados do palco. Kamus vinha logo atrás cuidando para a que a peruca estivesse no lugar certo.

Enquanto Saga derramava todos os seus problemas existenciais em cima de Kanon, Miro ficou observando o adolescente mal humorado que o geminiano tinha arrastado até ali. Tinha a impressão que conhecia aquele garoto de algum lugar.

"Saga... quem é esse cara?" Perguntou de maneira nada discreta. Discrição não era mesmo seu forte. Ao menos isso serviu para encerrar a discussão entre os irmãos.

"Esse aí é o Ka..."

"Kaio" O francês cortou o que o amigo estava dizendo. Todos olharam intrigados para o garoto, todos inclusive os gêmeos e Aioria. O que aquele francês louco estava fazendo dessa vez? "Eu sou... ham... primo do Saga." Aparentemente todos engoliram a mentira. Quase todos.

"Hum ... priminho..."Saga enfatizou a palavra." Posso falar com você um instantinho?" Arrastou Kamus para um cantou mais afastado, Kanon e Aioria foram logo atrás. "Que porra foi essa?"

"Não quero que o Miro saiba que sou eu." Falou da maneira fria de sempre.

"Que que a lombriga loira fez dessa vez?" Aioria se intrometeu na conversa.

"Não é da conta de vocês." O ruivo respondeu mais seco que nunca.

"Shhh, fala baixo..."Kanon advertiu, os outros garotos já começavam a olhar de maneira estranha para eles. "E conta logo, se não eu vo lá e acabo com essa história."

"Ta, ta, ta... mas se mais alguém souber disso, eu vou garantir que nenhum de vocês três possa ter filhos."

Assim que Kamus terminou o relato, Aioria não conseguia parar de rir. E os gêmios tinham um brilho estranho nos olhos, o ruivo podia jurar que os dois estavam tramando alguma coisa. Já começava a se arrepender de ter pisado naquela festa. Por que o universo tinha que conspirar contra ele? Por que?

"Acabou a graça." Kamus estava vermelho da raiva.

"Na verdade não, hauhauhauhauhauhuhauha, porra Kamus, eu queria ter visto isso..."Aioria não sabia mesmo o que era bom para sua saúde.

"Ta bom bixano, deixa o tarado... digo, o Kaio, em paz..."Saga tentou segurar a risada. "Vamo volta pra lá antes que comecem a encher o saco."

Os gêmeos arrastaram Kamus de volta para a roda de amigos e apresentaram o restante da turma, como se o francês não conhecesse aqueles garotos endemoniados e problemáticos.

"Bom galerinha, foi muito bom falar com vocês mas eu tenho assuntos mais importantes a tratar com meu maninho aqui..." Saga passou o braço pelos ombros de Kanon enquanto falava. "Cuidem bem do meu priminho. Tchau tchau." Kamus podia jurar que os dois tinham piscado para Miro.

Os gêmios sumiram da vista de todos em um piscar de olhos. Nem deram tempo do pobre francês protestar.

"Eu também vou, preciso achar minha Sally(3)" Aioria imitou os gêmeos e foi atrás de Marin. Kamus estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso.

"Sobramos só nós quatro." Miro comentou o obvio.

"Correção, são só vocês dois, tenho mais o que fazer. Vejo vocês mais tarde." Abraçou Shina enquanto saia de perto dos dois.

"Ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela (4)?..." Kamus queria desaparecer da face da terra.

"O que você disse?" Miro voltou sua atenção para o francês.

"Absolutamente nada..." Tinha que pensar em um jeito de fugir dali. Poderia dizer que ia ao banheiro e simplesmente ir embora, mas estava sem carona. Poderia matar Saga e roubar a chave do carro, mas de novo, não tinha carteira de motorista e era certinho de mais pra infringir a lei. Maldição.

"Bom... Kaio... por que não vamos tomar alguma coisa? Eu te apresento o resto da galera." Miro tirou Kamus de seus pensamentos homicidas.

"Que seja." Kamus queria se matar, podia ter dito não e ido embora, mas não, tinha que pirar de novo e acompanhar o loiro até o bar improvisado. Qual era o seu problema?

Chegando ao bar, Miro foi logo chamando Máscara da Morte. O italiano sempre acabava trabalhando como barman, nada relacionado ao fato do moreno contrabandear bebidas alcoólicas para dentro da escola.

"MM, me vê uma caipiroska de maracujá." ok talvez a bebida influenciasse um pouco as coisas.

"Miro, eu já disse pra você disfarçar ,seu idiota, e se o Shion te ouve?" Máscara o repreendeu, mas pegou a bebida que o grego estava pedindo. "Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer q é 'suco de maracujá'... E quem é o albino do chapéu?"

"Quase esqueci... esse aí é o Kaio, primo dos irmãos metralha."

"Nem sabia que eles tinham um primo... Espera aí, eu te conheço de algum lugar..." MM chegou mais perto, encarando os olhos avermelhados do ruivo.

"Impressão sua, nunca te vi na minha vida." Tinha que dar um jeito de sumir dali ou logo o reconheceriam.

"Hunf... então Kaio, o que vai querer?" Kamus respirou mais aliviado quando MM se afastou um pouco.

"Pode preparar a bebida mais forte que você tiver." Uma idéia acabava de passar pela mente do francês, ficaria ligeiramente alegre, assim poderia colocar a culpa de qualquer coisa que fizesse na bebida e tudo estaria bem. Pelo menos era o que pensava.

"Prontinho." Máscara da morte colocou um copo pequeno com um líquido verde um tanto quanto brilhante.

"Que isso?" Miro olhou curioso para o drink.

"Absinto, mon ami" Kamus respondeu antes de beber o líquido de uma só vez.

"Confete, me ve um também." Miro pediu empolgado. Estava começando a gostar do tal primo dos gêmeos.

**Shaka:** Merda.

**Kamus**: Que foi Shaka?

**Shaka:** Porque nunca ninguém me falo que o máscara contrabandeava bebida?

**Miro:** E que diferença isso ia fazer? Você não bebe...

**Shaka**: Eu não, mas o Mu sim... Vocês tem idéia do que eu poderia ter conseguido com aquele cara bêbado?

**Kamus:** Shaka, poupe-nos dos detalhes sórdidos... Miro, conta o resto antes que o indiano se empolgue demais.

Conforme o álcool entrava na corrente saguinea dos dois adolescentes, o juízo os abandonava completamente. Não que Miro realmente tivesse algum.

"Cara, adoro essa música, vamo dança!" Miro não esperou qualquer resposta do francês e já foi puxando-o para a pista de dança.

"Miro, eu não sei dançar..."

"Não precisa saber, só se solta, relaxa, segue o ritmo da música." Sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo, Miro se aproximou do ruivo pelas costas, passando as mãos pelos ombros do outro o fazendo relaxar. Kamus fechou os olhos e começou a se mexer, acompanhando os movimentos do grego. Miro começou a dançar com mais sensualidade, virando o francês de frente para ele e o puxando para mais perto. Kamus não sabia porque, mas estava deixando o grego controlar ser corpo come se fosse uma marionete.

Quando a música acabou receberam aplausos da multidão que formava um círculo em volta deles. Kamus ficou vermelho como um pimentão, não tinha percebido que estavam chamando tanta atenção assim.

"Eu disse que era facil." O rosto de Miro estava perigosamente perto do seu, podia sentir o hálito quente do grego. O dj voltou a tocar e a multidão se dispersou na pista mais uma vez, mas Kamus e Miro não escutavam mais nada a sua volta. Estavam chegando cada vez mais perto.

"E.. eu... eu preciso de um banheiro." Miro quebrou o encantamento e saiu correndo. Sabia que não devia ter misturados vodka, absinto, rum, tequila... onde estava com a cabeça? Kamus foi atrás do grego pra se certificar que o outro não se afogasse na privada.

**Kamus:** Ok, essa parte não é agradável.

**Miro:** Você acha? Quem tava vomitando até o café da manhã era eu não você...

**Kamus**: Ninguém mando beber que nem um camelo.

**Miro:** Não foi a bebida... foi o limão da tequila...

**Kamus:** Claaaro.... o problema nunca é o excesso de álcool....

**Shaka:** Me poupe desses detalhes. Pode deixar que daqui eu continuo.

Enquanto a festa rolava solta no ginásio do colégio, Shaka estava folheando seu livro de simpatias, Miro o tinha inspirado a tentar alguma coisa com Mu, afinal, ainda eram 11h30, ainda tinha trinta minutos de Halloween. Foi quando viu um aviso escrito no rodapé da simpatia que tinha ensinado a Miro.

Aviso: Essa simpatia faz efeito por no máximo 2 horas.

Duas horas? Então quer dizer que o pingüim não estava mais sob efeito de simpatia nenhuma? Como não tinha visto isso antes? Precisava contar isso para Miro, o grego ficaria aliviado. E foi assim que o macumbeiro do colégio resolveu aparecer na festa de Halloween.

Assim que chegou ao salão de eventos, foi logo procurando quaisquer sinais de cabelos loiros. Logo encontrou o que procurava, um loiro vestido de pirata conversando com uma chapeuzinho vermelho.

"Miro... tenho uma ótima notí...." Os olhos de Shaka encontraram um dos gêmeos terroristas..." Hum... oi Saga..."

"Errou de novo Barbie... eu sou o Kanon."

"Foi mal cara, você viu o Miro por aí?"

"Tenta na coxia, foi onde eu deixei ele." Shaka nem agradeceu, saiu correndo para o palco e bingo, pode ver mais um loiro aos beijos com... AIOROS?? O casal se soltou quando o macumbeiro se aproximou e assim ele pode ver que era.

"Hum Saga... você viu o Miro?" Perguntou um pouco constrangido por ter interrompido tal momento. Saga teria rido da cara de coelho acuado de Shaka se não fosse ser repreendido por aioros mais tarde.

**Miro:** Espera, espera, espera, espera...

**Shaka:** Que foi dessa vez aracnídeo?

**Miro:** O Saga, beijando o Aioros?

**Shaka**: Que que tem?

**Kamus**: Não era ele que estava atrás da chapeuzinho?

**Shaka:** É mesmo, será que eu troquei os dois? Que seja... eles são iguais...

"A última vez que eu vi aquele projeto de sanguessuga ele tava no bar."

Mais uma vez Shaka saiu correndo para bem longe do casal. Chegando ao bar e mais uma vez foi surpreendido com uma cena de amor. Lá estava um loiro vestido como uma borboleta, agarrando um Sephiroth.

"Hum... Miro?" O indiano chamou sem muita convicção.

"Shaka, o que você ta fazendo aqui amore?" Mais uma vez, nada de Miro. Podia identificar claramente a voz de soprano de Afrodite. Qualquer dia, os gritinhos dessa biba louca acabariam com seus tímpanos, podia ter certeza.

"Preciso achar o Miro. Tenho uma boa notícia pra ele, a simpatia só faz efeito por duas horas."

"To bege... ai Shakinha, acho que vi ele dançando logo ali na pista. Um arraso. Com um Gambit que ai meu deus, se não fosse pelo masquinha aqui já teria atacado." Shaka pode ver Máscara da morte fazer uma cara de desgosto e ir atender outro adolescentes. O italiano não dava o braço a torcer, mas amava aquela biba louca.

"Ok, valeu Dite."

**Miro:** Shaka, você precisa de óculos meu caro. Me confundiu com quase todos os loiros da festa.

**Shaka:** Você não tem moral nenhuma, não reconheceu o Kamus só porque ele tava com uma peruca...

**Miro:** Isso é perdoável... O Clark Kent tira o óculos e ninguém sabe que ele é o super homem.

**Kamus:** Deixa ele Shaka, não dá pra discutir com quem tem mentalidade de uma criança de 5 anos...

**Miro:** Cansei de vocês me ofendendo...

**Shaka**: Você quem começou.

**Miro:** Calado que eu vo continuar a história.

"Ta melhor Miro?" Kamus segurava os cabelos de Miro enquanto esse jogava água no próprio rosto. "Coloca tudo pra fora, assim você vai se sentir melhor."

"Relaxa, to bem... só preciso tomar um ar" Levantou a cabeça da pia meio cambaleante. Quando tentou andar perdeu o equilíbrio e só não estragou seu lindo narizinho no chão porque Kamus o segurou.

Pela segunda vez na noite ficaram com os rostos próximos um do outro. Miro estava perdido naqueles olhos avermelhados, aquele olhar profundo e protetor. Se aproximou mais até que seus lábios tocassem os do ruivo. Kamus entreabriu os lábios e miro aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo. Não demorou muito para que se separassem sem fôlego.

Miro desviou os olhos dos do francês para fitar uma mecha de cabelo vermelho que caia por debaixo da peruca. Levantou uma das mãos em direção ao rosto do outro. Kamus não fez nada, apenas continuou segurando o grego, enfeitiçado.

Sem que o ruivo percebesse, Miro arrancou a peruca castanha revelando os cabelos cor de fogo. Ambos se encararam surpresos.

"Kamus!!" Miro se afastou do francês, apavorado.

"Merde.." Não tinha o que dizer.

"Não acredito... Mas que droga." O tom do grego parecia quase choroso.

"Qual o problema agora?" Pelo jeito do grego, Kamus podia dizer que o problema não estava em ter beijado um garoto, e sim ter beijado ele. Tentou se aproximar do loiro, mas esse o empurrou para longe.

"Não chega perto de mim..." Por que tinha que ser tão desastrado? Se não tivesse estragado a simpatia agora não estaria apaixonado por Kamus. Sim, gostava daquele pingüim maldito, mas sabia que não era um sentimento verdadeiro era tudo uma macumba barata. Agora o francês também achava que gostava dele, mas era tudo falso. Não podia agüentar isso. Saiu correndo do banheiro, esbarrando em Shaka logo na entrada.

"Miro, que bom que te achei!"

"Que você ta fazendo aqui, Shaka?"

"Tenho boas notícias pra você. A simpatia não ta mais fazendo efeito.

"Como assim não ta mais fazendo efeito?" Não conseguia entender mais nada, tinha acabado de agarrar o francês no banheiro, como assim esse projeto de mãe Diná tinha coragem de dizer que a simpatia não estava mais fazendo efeito?

"A simpatia só dura por duas horas, só isso. Você não tem mais que se preocupar em ser agarrado pelo cubo de gelo." Miro não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Espera, então isso significava que o ruivo realmente gostava dele? Nem precisou procurar muito, Kamus estava parado a poucos centímetros de distância. Tinha ouvido tudo.

"Que simpatia é essa?" Perguntou de maneira seca para os dois loiros. Não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com aquela história toda. Miro explicou toda a história, da maneira dramática que só um grego é capaz e ficou esperando a reação do colega. Kamus parecia sério, mais sério que o normal.

"Você tem idéia do que eu fiquei pensando a tarde toda? Eu poderia enforca-lo agora, seu desmiolado!"

"Me desculpa Kamus... Eu sei que fiz besteira, mas até que a gente se divertiu..." Miro tentou acalmar o ruivo. Kamus não disse nada, apenas olhou para o grego. "Qual é Kamus, a gente se divertiu, e esse beijo foi de verdade, você sabe disso."

"Vocês se beijaram?? De verdade?"

"Cala a boca Shaka." Os dois disseram ao mesmo tento.

"Kamus, eu... eu realmente gosto de você... eu acho" Miro continuou olhando para o amigo, esperando uma reação do outro. Kamus por sua vez teve que admitir para si mesmo, até que gostava daquele estorvo com nome de Miro. Desistiu de tentar parecer indiferente e sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que Miro já tinha visto.

"Tudo bem Miro. Mas chega dessas simpatias, ok?"

"Com certeza..." Correu para abraçar o francês, quem diria que terminariam assim...

"Caraca eu sou melhor que o cupido..."

"CALA A BOCA SHAKA" Gritaram juntos mais uma vez, enquanto saiam de perto do indiano e voltava para aproveitar o fim da festa.

**Miro:** E eles viveram felizes para sempre.

**Kamus:** Não dava pra ser um pouco mais original? "Felizes para sempre" muito clichê até pra você...

**Miro: **A gente ta feliz não ta? Então fim da história.

**Shaka:** É como eu digo... Eu sou bom!

**Miro e Kamus:** Cala a boca Shaka!

**.o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o.**

**(1) Sephiroth, Final Fantasy VII**

**(2) Crepúsculo**

**(3) Estranho mundo de Jack.**

**(4) O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? (usando tradutor da internet xD... não gosto disso, mas fazer o q se não falo francês... ainda =p)**

**Final completamente sem noção... mas não consegui pensar em nada melhor... tah pior que fim de comédia romantica... credo.**

**Hey olha eu aqui de novo... sem muito atraso dessa vez.... essas semanas presa em casa por causa da epidemia d gripe tão sendo tão produtivas xD... mas como o que é bom dura pouco**** minhas aulas voltaram... então o resto da Sweet Revenge vai demorar.... sorry... mas a facul rouba minha alma xD**

**Vlw pela atenção e deixem reviws please ^^ **

**Agradecimentos especiais para Fabiana-sama, , Athenas de Aries, Gi Kyoko e Tsukishi-chan.**


End file.
